kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Noriaki Nakahara
, known through time as the , is the male titular protagonist of the spin-off Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Eon. Met by a mysterious lady from the future who claims that his future self is the Demonic Overlord, ruler of the past, present and the future, he chooses to become the Warrior of Eras, , in order to manipulate his destiny of becoming king, while learning from the heroes of the past to reshape the future. History Past Present World of the Shield World of the Huntsman }} Future Personality Powers and Abilities Forms Rider Statistics: * Rider Height: 182.0 cm. * Rider Weight: 82.0 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 5.90 t. * Kicking Power: 5.20 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 30.63 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.592 s. Noriaki transforms into by inserting the Eon RideWatch into the D'9 Slot on the Jikuu-Driver. His base form's visor reads in katakana, while the logo on his forehead reads in . Noriaki's personal weapon in his base form is the Jikan-Crasher. Eon's armor consists of the following parts: * : Eon's helmet. The 'E' stands for both Eon and Eternal. ** : Part of the metal frame that makes up Eon's helmet. It is a data collection device, that determines enemy timing, and spatial information measuring. It also feeds the gathered information to Eon, and creates optimum solutions to problems while adjusting Eon's internal systems accordingly. ** : The visor on Eon's helmet that spells out "Eon". Sensors with a 300° viewing angle are built into the compound eye. ** : Eon's faceplate. It is made using a multi-layer structure composed of the special metal alloy . It is described by the TV Asahi Website to possess a beautiful and silver lustre finish. ** : Part of the metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of the special metal alloy . ** : A feature built into Eon's helmet. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - A vibration dampening device located around the mouthplate. It reduces aftershocks from physical damage to the face, preventing additional damage to Eon's head. * : Eon's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Time Light Tecter is not only very lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * : The black that runs vertically across Eon's torso, it connects the Jikuu-Driver to the head, converting energy made by the Driver into bio-energy. The 'H' stands for Hourglass. * : Eon's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, greatly increasing strength. * : Eon's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbent material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * : Eon's hand units. It is covered with units of the silver metal , raising destructive punching power. * : Eon's bodysuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. * : Eon's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, greatly increasing strength. * : Eon's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * : Eon's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbent material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * : Eon's shoes. The tip is covered with units of the silver metal , increasing destructive kicking power. Additionally, the word "Kick" in English in engraved on the soles. Finishers: * Jikuu-Driver finisher: ** : Eon jumps high into the air, before a display of scenes from previous eras forms, trapping the enemy in it. Then, Eon executes a Rider Kick onto the enemy, as a secondary finisher activates dependent on the screen selected. * Jikan-Crasher finishers: ** Tsukisasu Mode: *** : Eon uses the power of a RideWatch inserted into the Jikan-Crasher in Tsukisasu Mode, before executing a powerful sword-oriented attack. ** Danganju Mode: *** : Eon uses the power of a RideWatch inserted into the Jikan-Crasher in Danganju Mode, before executing a powerful shooting attack. Appearances: Eon Episodes 1 - TBA - HeroArmors= Rider Statistics: * Rider Height: 182.3 cm. * Rider Weight: 83.0 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 5.90 t. * Kicking Power: 5.20 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 38.29 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 4.474 s. is Kamen Rider Eon's Shield Hero-based form, accessed by inserting the Tate no Yuusha RideWatch into the D'3 Slot on the Jikuu-Driver, invoking Naofumi's Barbarian Armor and the Legendary Shield. This form's visor reads in katakana, and its shoulder pads are modeled after Naofumi's Legendary Shield. In this form, Eon's suit weapon is the , identically and functionally similar to Naofumi's weapon. Besides that, the Shield Jutters allow him to channel Naofumi's shields, albeit slightly weaker than maximum functionality. And compared to his base form, ShieldArmor increases Eon's maximum jump height and running speed. ShieldArmor consists of the following parts: * : ShieldArmor's helmet. ** : The visor on ShieldArmor's helmet that spells out "Shield". Sensors with a 300° viewing angle are built into the compound eye. ** : The main frame that supports Shield Head Gear E. * : The shoulder pads on ShieldArmor's shoulders that take the form of the Legendary Shield. It allows Eon to channel the powers of Naofumi's shields, whether as a defense method or for utilizing their strongest attacks. * : The chestplate of ShieldArmor. It increases Eon's agility, while also heavily increasing his defense and resistance towards attacks. During finishers, it provides the power to access the Wrath Shield. This form's finisher is the : Utiizing the Wrath Shield variant of Naofumi's Legendary Shield, Eon does a variant of the Iron Maiden attack, trapping the enemy inside the metal prison summoned through the attack, before he rushes towards the enemy, bashing the prison and causing it to explode. Appearances: Eon Episodes 9 - TBA - RubyArmor= }} }} - Super= - Special= - Other= is Kamen Rider Eon's Spear Hero-based form, accessed by inserting the Yari no Yuusha RideWatch into the D'3 Slot on the Jikuu-Driver, invoking Malty's flames and the Legendary Spear. This form's visor reads in katakana, and its shoulder pads are modeled after the tip of Motoyasu's Legendary Spear. In this form, Eon's suit weapon is the , identically and functionally similar to Motoyasu's weapon. Besides that, the Spearcers allow him to channel Motoyasu's spears, albeit in a slightly different functionality. And compared to his base form, SpearArmor increases Eon's punching and kicking power. SpearArmor consists of the following parts: * : SpearArmor's helmet. ** : The visor on ShieldArmor's helmet that spells out "Spear". Sensors with a 300° viewing angle are built into the compound eye. ** : The main frame that supports Spear Head Gear E. * : The shoulder pads on SpearArmor's shoulders that take the form of tip of the Legendary Spear. It allows Eon to channel the powers of Motoyasu's spear, increasing his attack, and also as a offense method. * : The armplates of SpearArmor. It increases Eon's attack damage, while increasing his punching and kicking power. During finishers, it greatly amplifies Eon's attack strength. This form's finisher is the : Utilizing the Legendary Spear, Eon sets the weapon on fire, as it glows a bright orange, akin to lava, before he dashes towards the enemy, striking it, as a series of orange katakana stating "Burn" surround it, before attacking it, causing it to explode. - SwordArmor= Kamen Rider Eon SwordArmor - BowArmor= Kamen Rider Eon BowArmor }} - RiderArmors= }} }} Equipment Devices * : Noriaki's main transformation device. * RideWatches: Noriaki's transformation trinkets, as Eon. * : A strap on Eon's belt, that fits three RideWatches. Weapons Handheld Weapons: * Jikan-Crasher: Eon's personal weapon. Suit-equipped Weapons: * Legendary Shield: ShieldArmor's personal weapon, based on Naofumi Iwatani's Legendary Shield * Legendary Spear: SpearArmor's personal weapon, based on Motoyasu Kitamura's Legendary Spear * Legendary Bow: BowArmor's personal weapon, based on Itsuki Kawasumi's Legendary Bow * Legendary Sword: SwordArmor's personal weapon, based on Ren Amaki's Legendary Sword Vehicles * Dimension Mazine: Noriaki's personal dimension-travelling machine, originally owned by Aira. Legend Rider Devices Relationships Behind the Scenes Portrayal Noriaki Nakahara is portrayed by , who is more previously well known for his portrayal of /Shamubishe/Kamen Rider Kamuro in . As Kamen Rider Eon, his suit actor is . Rider No. Notes Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Eon Category:User:PyrixalEmbre